Christmas
by kelsie19
Summary: This is what i would love to see happen in the season 4 Christmas episode. Major spoilers so don't read if you don't like to be spoiled.


**This is pretty much how i would LOVE season 4 Christmas episode to go. Its shitty writing but i tried (gold star)**

* * *

Kurt sat at the table going on and on about how he wishes Rachel would come with him back to Ohio but her Dads have bought them all cruise tickets for the holiday,

"Kurt i can't, its been so long since my dads and i have just spent time together and why would it be so important for me to go to Ohio when they wouldn't even be there and they are the biggest reason for me to return?"

"Because we promised everybody we would be home for the holidays and we skipped thanksgiving and now Christmas too? Rachel i have plans with my dad and with..."

"That's why Kurt, you have somebody to go home to, you have Your Dad and Finn and Blaine. I just need this time away with my Dads. You have to go and it has to be without me and you just have to deal with it."

Rachel was leaning over her bed packing her bag as there was a knock at the door,

"I thought you said your Dads were meeting you at the airport?"

Kurt moved to open the door and when he did a big green Christmas tree was waiting for him, he was puzzled at first but after a few seconds a familiar face popped out from behind it.

"DAD"

Kurt all but attacked his Dad with a hug as Rachel came out of her bedroom with all of her things in hand, after the quick Hello's and goodbyes from Rachel, Kurt helped Burt bring in the tree and set it up on a stand.

"Dad, why are you here? I'm due to come home in 3 days"

"Well kiddo, i wanted to come see your place and i remember you telling me about how Rachel was leaving you here for 3 days on your own so i figured I'd just come now and save you the trip."

"But what about Family Christmas? Carole and Finn and.."

Kurt's mind went straight to Blaine, oh no. He promised they would talk and see each other for Christmas and now Burt was here so he didn't have to make the trip home.

"Why don't you show me the city a little bit? I'll explain everything as we walk"

Kurt tilted his head a little but gave in anyways, His Dad was here and he still had yet to tell him he got into NYADA because he wanted to save the news until he was face to face with him. Kurt Grabbed his things and tossed on his coat and scarf as they made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

"Dad it's really great that you are here and everything and i love it i do but... I had everything planned for when i came home."

"Not a single plan is going to change, we are gonna have dinner at your place and open Christmas gifts together and what better way to do all this then in your new home!"

"No, Dad i... I made plans with Blaine and Glee club we promised we would all try and make it home for the holidays and i already missed thanksgiving and Blaine and i were suppose to talk and.."

Burt cut him off with a bump to the shoulder.

"How about i give you one of your presents early?"

Burt looked around to make sure they were in the right place and then nodded his head in the direction of the skating rink. Kurt followed his look and what he saw was the most unexpected thing. Blaine skated over to the edge of the rink.

"Package for Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt looked to Burt with a shocked look on his face and Burt laughed and motioned for him to go.

"Surprise!"

"Blaine, what... what are you doing here?

"I thought you said you wanted us to see each other at Christmas? You dad told me about his plan and i thought i would come along unless.. unless you aren't happy to see me.."

"Blaine of course I'm happy to see you but..."

Kurt looked down to hide the blush on his face.

"I'm here to see you and to talk and to ice skate, now get some skates on and join me."

"Oh, no Blaine i was half joking about the ice skating i'd rather not fall and break something."

They both laughed a little and then Blaine looked into his eyes.

"Trust me?"

Kurt stood for a second, he wanted to trust Blaine with everything he had and even though his heart was still healing he knew that Blaine would never let him be hurt again. Kurt smiled and quickly ran over to the side of the rink. As he was lacing up his skates he heard a familiar voice. Blaine was singing to him self as he skated around, Kurt was finished by the time Blaine made it back around to the side and the next thing he knew he was skating in front of him singing along to the song and stumbling along as Blaine all but skated circles around him, It was one of them moments where all the pain and the hurt just seamed to vanish and it was just them. Kurt and Blaine singing together and enjoying each others company. As the song was coming to an end Blaine skated to the middle of the rink and Kurt followed, but as he tried to stop him self he lost his balance and without thinking Blaine reached out to steady him. They sang as they looked at one another in the eye, it was one of them moments where if they were still together Blaine would have leaned in and kissed him, as Kurt thought that, Blaine moved ever so slowly closer to him as he sang out a note. Just a second passed and right when Kurt closed his eyes waiting for the kiss he felt Blaine move away, He turned his head to see where he had gone and he was skating away. Kurt did the only thing he could think of and skated after him, they both smiled at one another and the song was over.

Once they both took their skates off they grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and made way over to the side of the rink to talk.

"Blaine i.."

"No Kurt wait, Lets not do this right now. Lets just enjoy our hot chocolate and talk about whats going on in our life. Later on we can talk about everything else but right now... lets just do this."

Kurt wanted nothing more then to just talk and get everything out of the way but he knew what Blaine meant, the talk could wait. Without even thinking he leaned forward and pulled Blaine into his arms.

"I missed you" was all he said as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I missed you too."

Over by the rink Burt stood, watching the boys hoping Kurt wasn't upset but when he seen them hug a warm feeling came over him and he couldn't help but smile. Blaine was Kurt's ex-boyfriend and yes he hurt him but Burt knew very well how much they meant to each other and he hoped nothing more then for them to both be happy.

* * *

Once they made it back to Kurt's apartment he gave them both a tour of the place, Blaine had been there before but he joined the tour anyways.

"There isn't much to see, Kitchen, living room, bathroom is over there, Rachel's room which is where i guess you can sleep Dad, she won't mind and here is my room, where i sleep..."

The room was quiet for a moment and Kurt just keep looking at Blaine, he wanted so much to offer his bed to him, to curl up together and feel each other's warmth but they still had yet to talk and they weren't allowed to do that anymore because they were just friends.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, Blaine you are more then welcome to sleep here in my bed."

There, Kurt was being nice but not implying they would be sleeping together.

"No Kurt its fine, the couch is fine for me i just need a blanket and a pillow"

The room was quiet as all three of them stood looking at each other, it was Burt who finally broke the silence.

"This place needs some Christmas in it, come on lets get that tree set up all nice and maybe find something for dinner"

Burt patted Kurt's back as he walked out of the room and Blaine moved to the side to motion for Kurt to follow but Kurt told him to go ahead. As they moved from Kurt's room to the kitchen all Kurt wanted to do was slap him self in the face for being so awkward.

* * *

"This looks crazy Dad"

"We did what we could, its not as bad as the year after your mother passed you remember that? We got all the decorations on the tree before we had realized we forgot the lights."

Burt laughed a little as Kurt thought back to the memory, it had been the saddest Christmas he ever had, their dinner was TV dinners because Burt burnt the turkey and the gifts were things Kurt would never want but he made sure to thank his Dad and tell him he loved him because he at least was trying. He just wished his mother was here to see him now, see what he has done with his life and how far he has come and he wishes more then anything she could be around to meet Blaine and be there for him when they had broken up because she would have known what to do. Just the thoughts of it all made his eyes water, when he moved his hand up to dry away his tears he caught sight of Blaine moving around the kitchen tossing together what ever food they had to make some sort of dinner.

"She would have loved him."

Burt caught Kurt staring over in Blaine's direction, he also seen him wipe his face a few seconds ago and just knew what Kurt had to have been thinking.

"I know, she may have loved him even more than i do."

Kurt looked back again at Blaine and Blaine had looked over and see him, they both smiled and Blaine was the first person to turn his head when the pan on the stove started to overflow with boiling water. Once the spaghetti was cooked and put on the table they all sat down to eat, talking about what each other were up to and Burt going on and on about all the things that needed to be fixed in the apartment. Once Dinner was over Kurt told Blaine and Burt to go take a seat and he would be in shortly with some hot chocolate. He started to clean up but kept finding him self distracted by Blaine's laugh, he and Burt were talking about sports from what he could tell and just the way they were with each other made Kurt feel warm.

* * *

"Here we go" Kurt sat down the mugs on the table and sat next to Burt who was in the middle of the couch still laughing at something with Blaine.

"Thanks Kurt"

Blaine said as he gripped the mug to warm his hands, It was quiet again and Kurt knew this was the perfect time to tell them about NYADA.

"I have something i need to tell you both"

It amused Kurt to no end when he watched them both set down their mugs and turn to face him giving all of their attention to him.

"No, its.. its not bad just. Wait here"

Kurt set his mug on the table and got up and quickly walked over to his room, he came back with both hands behind his back and stood at the end of the couch.

"I auditioned for NYADA again, I wasn't ready to preform when she asked but i did a good job and she said it was great and well..."

Kurt handed Burt the letter and let him read on, Blaine leaned over to read also and from the looks of it both of them got to the same part at the same time because the next thing he knew he was being attacked with arms wrapped around him from his Dad and there was yelling and he caught sight of Blaine smiling.

"YOU DID IT! YOU SET YOUR MIND TO SOMETHING AND YOU DID IT KURT I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Burt finally stopped squeezing Kurt and took a step back, Kurt reached from behind his back and handed Burt a baseball cap that said NYADA on it. Burt took his other cap off and tossed it on the couch and put that one on and hugged Kurt again.

"Are we the first people you have told? Kurt i need to call Carole, Finn, Will and every single kid who ever picked on you in high school!" Burt grabbed his phone out of his pocket and headed for the door. Once he was gone Blaine moved close and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I knew you could do it, I never for once thought you wouldn't make it. I'm real proud of you Kurt"

Blaine went to pull away from the hug but Kurt just pulled him closer.

"I couldn't have done it without you"

They both stayed like that until they heard the door sliding open and Burt was coming back in.

"Everybody says congratulations Kurt and they all love you and oh..."

Burt yawned and looked over to the clock.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed, we will celebrate tomorrow with breakfast and a day in the city"

Burt hugged Kurt once more and made his way to the bed, Kurt picked up his dad's mug and moved it to the kitchen as Blaine took a seat on the couch again. With in seconds they could hear Burt snoring This was it, they were finally both alone and this was going to be the moment they use to talk and after such exciting news he didn't want to bring either of them down but he knew this had to be done. Kurt made his way back to the couch and he was the first person to say something.

"Blaine look..."

"Kurt wait, i let you talk on the phone now let me get this out okay? when you left, i thought for sure i would be able to be strong and do it because i knew you were doing something great for yourself but you became so busy and your new exciting life was happening and i just felt like i was the least important thing in your life, my life is boring compared to all of this."

Blaine pointed around the room, he never broke eye contact with Kurt though. He could see the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes and forced him self to look away for only a second so he could collect him self and continue speaking.

"I tried to talk to you and to tell you how i was feeling but you just didn't have the time and something inside of me clicked and i thought we couldn't make it work anymore, that we weren't meant to be together and when this other guy..."

Blaine stopped for a second, he could see the tears flowing down Kurt's cheeks now and he hated hurting him like this but he needed to know everything.

"When he gave me attention it felt good and it made me feel important again but the second i did what i did and i sat on the edge of that bed i knew i had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I went home and took 5 showers trying to wash away everything because i felt so horrible and dirty and i just wanted to die Kurt, i knew i had hurt you and would have to tell you and that's why i flew out to New York early because i couldn't keep something like that from you but then when i seen you and hugged and kissed you..."

Blaine took a couple of breaths as Kurt wiped his eyes with his sleeve,

"It made everything so much harder because the second i held you i knew that i would never get the chance to do that again, I'm so sorry and i know you said its going to take time to forgive me and i just want you to know that I'm willing to wait Kurt. I will wait the rest of my life for you, just knowing that you are willing to give this friendship another chance it means more to me then you will ever know and if that's all this ever turns out to be is friendship then I'm willing to make that work because i can't go on without you in my life one way or another."

Blaine took a large breath and just looked down at the empty space between them, it was quiet for moment and he couldn't even stand to look up right now. He was crying and he knew Kurt was also and he wanted nothing more then to curl up next to him and hold him and tell him he loved him.

"Blaine.."

Kurt's voice was rough as he spoke and Blaine finally looked up to see his face.

"No matter what we will always be important to one another, you will always be my best friend and i to am sorry for making you feel that way. I never wanted any of this to happen but it did and we have to deal with it, its going to take time and i don't know how long but i have no doubts in my mind that we will be together in the end. I love you so much it hurts and i could never not love you."

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, Blaine knew that if he took that hand it would only make him cry more but he didn't care. He needed to feel close to Kurt and if a hand was all he was offering then he would gladly take it.

"Right now i think we both need to just focus on our own lives, I have school and a job to worry about and you have a School to run and make a better place and college applications to fill out. We just aren't in the same place right now and when you graduate from high school we can see where life takes us. I'm still your best friend and i want you to call and text and everything like it was before and i promise to call and text back but being together right now will only tear us apart even more."

Blaine started to rub small circles on Kurt's hand, he didn't mean to but it was out of habit.

"You're right, we were crazy to think this would work in the first place."

"Crazy in love"

Kurt smiled in which made Blaine smile too. Kurt scooted closer and once again out of habit Blaine wrapped him up in his arms, he knew he shouldn't because it was going to hurt even more when he left him but right now nothing felt more right then holding Kurt in his arms.

"You know speaking of college, i still plan on coming to New York I'll apply at NYU at NYADA. Wanna put in a good word for me?"

Blaine tried to lighten the mood, but as quickly as he said that he wanted to take it back because it left Kurt sitting up and out of his arms.

"I'll see what i can do"

A few more minuets went by and Kurt noticed how late it was getting.

"We should get some sleep, Burt said something about breakfast and obviously we have nothing here so we will have to go out for something." Blaine stood up and reached out a hand for Kurt to pull him off the couch. He held his hand all the way to Kurt's bedroom and right before he reached the side of the bed Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine, i thought we decided to just be friends..."

Blaine quickly let go of Kurt's hand and his face fell flat.

"No.. oh no Kurt... I just.. you need to sleep and i need to grab a pillow and blanket and i.. i don't know where you keep the extras."

Both of their faces started to turn red as they both got quiet and looked away from one another. Kurt picked up a pillow from his bed and grabbed a blanket from under it holding them both out for Blaine to take.

"Thanks." Blaine stood still for a second but then was on his way to make his bed on the couch, right before he pulled the Curtain back he stopped and looked back to Kurt.

"I love you too Kurt."

He smiled and then was gone, friendship or lovers they both loved one another and right now that's all that really mattered.


End file.
